El juego del placer
by Dunk Mell
Summary: (Este es un Anexo del Capitulo 15...) Esto es lo que ocurre cuando dejas solos a una humana y aun Élite Advertencia: contiene Lemon


Hola a todos mis lectores y lectoras, aqui **Dunk Mell** les traigo el anexo del capitulo 15, ósea el Lemon... Y antes de comenzar tengo que advertirles que este es un capitulo para mayores de edad o bajo su propio riesgo y su criterio.

Quiero decirles que este es mi primer Lemon y por lo tanto, trate que no se viera tan (como decirlo) raro (?) asi que por favor no sean tan duros conmigo XD...

Sin mas que decir vamos al a

Era de noche en el estado Vadam, seis acababa de darse un baño, sentía como su cuerpo se recuperaba del gran y agotador día que tuvo, llego a su cuarto y como cada noche ella se ponía las pomadas y ungüentos que Thel le había dado, pero descubrió que ya no tenía suficiente, seis salió de su cuarto para ir directo a pedirle más a Thel.

Ella tardo un par de minutos en llegar al cuarto del Sangheili, seis toco la puerta y espero un poco, al no tener respuesta volvió a tocar, Thel salió al umbral de la puerta, seis trago saliva, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, el macho solo tenía la parte inferior de su malla protectora mostrando sus tonificados y marcados músculos de sus brazos, hombros, espalda y abdomen.

\- ¿Qué quieres seis? – dijo de una manera algo seca

-ammmm yo… quería, saber si tenías más…-

-mas ¿Qué? –

-más pomadas, las mías están a punto de acabarse- la chica bajo la mirada,

-pásate, veré si aún me sobran un poco-

seis entro y de inmediato un ligero rubor, aunque ya había entrado antes, seis sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, nunca pensó en lo bien que se veía el Sangheili, aunque lo vio de espaldas, seis sintió como el pudor poco a poco desaparecía… ¿Qué carajos le pasaba?

-aquí tengo un poco humana ¿quieres que te lo aplique? –

seis sintió como la vergüenza invadía su cuerpo al grado de que su cara se tiño de rojo

-aaaammm no-

-Estoy seguro de que queras ayuda, hoy tuvimos golpes bastantes fuertes-

seis lo dudo un poco y para ser sincera, sentir como el macho se le acercaba no ayudaba, hasta que finalmente seis acepto la oferta del macho

-está bien, solo la espalda-

-descúbrete entonces-

seis se quitó el vestido hasta la mitad, con sus manos cubría sus senos con el vestido, pronto sintió como la mano del Elite comenzaron a pasar por su espalda, ella se mordió el labio inferior, seis nunca había tenía esas extrañas sensaciones que le provocaba el macho, seis sintió un poco de cosquilleo cuando el pasaba sus manos por sus costados, en eso sintió como uno de sus dedos por error toco uno de sus pechos, la spartan comenzaba a sentirse excitada, tenía que hacer algo para calmarse, su respiración poco a poco comenzó a subir. Thel por fin había acabado, pero seis no le daba respuestas al macho.

\- ¿pasa algo humana? –

seis en cambio solo lo miro de una manera extraña a Thel, ella sentía placer en aquellas caricias de él, poco a como el espacio de ellos se iba disminuyendo, seis se acercaba muy peligrosamente al macho, quien no entendía que sucedía con ella.

-Thel- lo llamo una voz aterciopelada que provenía de seis, ella se entrelazo en el cuerpo del macho, quien comprendió lo que pasaba cuando intentó quitársela, pero ella comenzó a besar su cuello. Thel sentía como los besos de la spartan también comenzaban a despertar algunos sentimientos inapropiados en él, sin dudarlo cargo a la joven y la llevo directo a su cama donde él quedo debajo de ella, seis ahora comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas en su cuello, donde él no las tomo tan mal, al contrario, parecía que le agradaba al macho.

Thel comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la humana, ella estaba empezando a sentir el placer, eso motivaba al macho a no parar, seis hacia lo mismo poco a poco ambos cederían al uno por el otro

-Thel- lo llamo una muy excitada humana

-seis- él tampoco se quedó atrás

pronto su espacio se quedó reducido ambos comenzarían algo inevitable…

seis sentía como los dedos del sangheili acarician cada parte de su cuerpo semidesnudo, comenzó a sentir pequeñas descargas eléctricas llenaba cada parte de su ser, sintió algo de vergüenza y un toque de placer, se mordió el labio superior cuando las manos de Thel continuaron acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo...

-Thel- lo llamo la voz aterciopelada de seis -no te detengas-

él sangheili en cambio esbozo una sonrisa

-seis, ¿entiendes lo que pasara?- dijo mientras se retiraba sus manos,

-si lo entiendo- seis se sentó encima del miembro de Thel, el en cambio comenzó a sentir mas y mas excitación, ella lo estaba volviendo loco, fue entonces cuando seis empezó a moverse de una forma sensual sobre el, provocando placer y deseo en el macho, por instinto Thel tomo a las caderas de la chica, a pesar de que no estaba completamente desnuda, esa vista que daba era deleitable, aunque el cuerpo de ella tenia marcas de guerra (cicatrices) ella poseía una figura apreciable.

Ella no paraba de moverse de aquella manera tan sensual, hacia estremecer al macho. cada roce era mas exquisito que el anterior, eso provoco que seis comenzara a sentir como algo en su entrepierna se ponía duro, él ya se estaba sufriendo de excitación, provocando una erección para Thel los movimientos de seis lo hacían sentir millones de emociones, tenia que hacerla suya, tenia que sentir su cuerpo con el suyo, simplemente tenia que penetrarla, colocando sus mandíbulas en los pechos de seis, Thel lanzo una mirada lujuriosa en seis, provocando que ella se mordiera los labios, el comenzó a rozar sus mandíbulas con el pecho de ella, pronto los papeles se habían invertido, ahora el estaba sobre ella, la había acorralado en su cama, seis tenia sus brazos abiertos y el la estaba aprisionando, Thel estaba admirando el cuerpo de la spartan, tomo la falda que era lo que cubría esa zona y la quito del cuerpo de seis dejando ver una diminuta prenda: sus bragas...

Seis observo como la lujuria tenia envuelto al sangheili y aunque ella no tuviera exactamente un cuerpo de Diosa, pero tampoco estaba mal, tenia caderas anchas, cuyas piernas volverían loco a cualquier humano, sin embargo su espalda era ancha lo cual hacían ver sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, a pesar de no tener senos grandes y voluminosos los suyos eran perfectos para el Élite. Él comenzó a pasar su rostro de nuevo por el cuerpo de seis, rozando sus mandíbulas abiertas por la piel de ella, eso le dio sensaciones de euforia a la mujer, cada movimiento llenaba de éxtasis a la mujer

-Thel- lo llamo de una manera sensual -creo que ya estoy lista-

-ten paciencia mi pequeña- dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ternura -tu y yo lo pasaremos bien-

Seis tomo la mano de él y la llevo a su zona intima

-acaricia-

Él obedeció, comenzó a rozar su dedo en la zona vaginal de seis, ella comenzó reprimir sus gemidos, Seis tomo la cara de él y comenzó a pasar su boca en las mandíbulas, dándole besos y pasando su lengua en cada una de ellas, Thel con su mano libre comenzó pasarla por la espalda de ella, la cual arqueaba con cada movimiento de él; sus latidos estaban al mil por hora...

-Thel... hazme tuya... ya no lo soporto-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Thel comenzara a ceder ante el deseo... Él macho saco su dedo de la cálida y mojada zona vaginal de seis, ella ya tenia ganas de empezar con aquel juego. Thel sin cuidado, le quito la ultima prenda a seis que eran sus bragas, arrojó a aun lado de su cama, observo el cuerpo desnudo de seis, en especial aquella zona intima, notando que ella tenia incluso una diminuta mancha de pelo púbico, eso sorprendió al macho un poco.

-valla que están llenos de sorpresas los humanos-

-y ni te lo imaginas- seis llevo sus manos al cuello del macho, comenzó a acariciarlo.

El se acomodo abriendo las piernas a la chica, termino de quitarse el resto de su ropa, mostrando las músculos que tenia en las piernas, seis no pudo apartar la mirada del miembro de Thel, por obviedad era grande, pero no pensó que tanto.

-¿sorprendida?-

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, tragando saliva

-¿estas lista?- Thel se puso en posición, tomo las piernas de seis y poco a poco comenzó a meter su miembro en la vagina de seis, ella cerro los ojos del dolor que aquella acción le provocaba, millones de descargas recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Thel comenzó a penetrarla al principio lentamente, seis lanzaba gemidos ahogados. Esos gemidos hacían que comenzara a intensificar la rapidez...

Seis gemía, tenia dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, en eso Thel comenzó a embestirla, ella sentía como si algo dentro de ella se rompería, Thel la estaba penetrando duro, pero a ella le gustaba.

-¡AAAAHH! THEL...- decía entrecortado seis -Mas, dame mas y no pares-

Él en cambio había perdido la razón, al grado de que comenzó a hablar en sangheili, no lograba tan siquiera articular alguna palabra en el idioma de la humana

-Thel sigue... dame... mas... no pares-

él continuaba penetrándola cada vez mas rápido y mas duro, sin importar que el macho le diera algunos arañazos seis llegaba mas al éxtasis, Thel realmente estaba mas que excitado con el cuerpo de la spartan, no se detendría, realmente le gustaba tenerla así, aunque ya lo había hecho con otras féminas de su especie, el sintió mas satisfacción con la spartan... y todo gracias a la vagina pequeña de seis lo cual hacia aquel acto el mas placentero que el había tenido

-Thel...- la voz excitada de seis hizo que el sangheili le prestara atención

-¿mmmm?-

-cambiemos de posición-

El macho no supo como interpretarlo, hasta que paro y seis se volteo dándole un vista de su espalda y de su trasero que volvería loco a cualquier hombre, ella quedo hincada pero con su pecho sobre la cama.

Eso no era nuevo para el, su deseo por satisfacer aquellos actos carnales hizo que tomara el trasero de ella y comenzó a penetrarla ahora en esa posición, grandes gemidos salieron de la boca de seis, Thel no se quedo atrás, realmente disfrutaba hacerlo con la humana...

-Thel, dame tus manos- ella los tomo llevándolos a sus pechos, seis estaba llegando al orgasmo, Thel sabia como hacer que ella se sumergiera en placer

-Aaaahh, continua mas-

él en cambio estaba al borde de la éxtasis, el deseo controlaba su cuerpo, no quería parar y aquella posición era bastante embriagadora para él, nada podría detener la bestia que tenia adentro.

Tomo a seis levantando su dorso pegándola con su cuerpo, comenzó a pasar con sus manos el cuerpo de ella, la estaba recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos, eso causaba muchas mas sensaciones en seis, ella arqueaba mas y mas su cuerpo.

Ella ya había llegado al clímax máximo, su cuerpo lo manifestó cuando sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron, eso lo resintió el macho quien lanzo un gemido ahogado. El cuerpo de seis estaba bañado en sudor, ella sentía mucho esfuerzo físico, soportar sus penetraciones era demasiado incluso para la spartan, de la nada Thel enterró sus dedos en sus pechos, seis grito del dolor, arqueo su cuerpo provocando un mas placer del macho

-Thel- la voz de seis era entre cortada, -mas...-

Con un movimiento brusco Thel tiro a seis a su cama, ahora tomaba sus caderas, le estaba penetrando con mucha fuerza, ella gritaba con una voz leve, sus pechos rozaban con la cama por aquellos movimientos bruscos, pero aun así ella los disfrutaba al máximo.

Duraron en esa posición un tiempo, hasta que el volvió a colocarla de frente, seis se notaba cansada, apenas si tenia respiración, él en cambio quería terminar, de nuevo el macho comenzó a penetrarla duro, él ya estaba apunto de venirse, puso sus brazos a lado del cuerpo de seis, ella veía como ejercía fuerza y control sobre ella, eso era aun mas excitante para la humana, de la nada Thel tomo sus caderas y con un movimiento violento, el eyaculo dentro de ella. Estaba agotado, así que se desplomo aun lado de ella.

-eso fue...-

-delicioso- contesto seis quien se acostó a un lado mientras le acariciaba el rostro a Thel, él en cambio coloco sus mandíbulas en el rostro de seis como en señal de un beso (o eso parecía) , después de acabar seis comenzó a quedarse dormida producto de la gran relajación que atrajo el final de aquel acto, ella poco a poco se acercaba él abrazándolo, el igual comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta que se quedo dormido...

A la mañana siguiente seis despertó con un extraño aroma en su cuerpo, los rayos de luz aparecieron en la habitación, seis tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, que la hizo recordar las escenas de la noche anterior, seis llevo la mirada esperando que fuera solo un sueño, pero no lo fue, ella y Thel habían tenido relaciones la noche anterior, la prueba era que Thel estaba aún lado de ella dormido, también que seis no tenía ropa, ella se levantó sin hacer el menor ruido, tomo sus prendas y comenzó a vestirse, salió corriendo de la habitación directo al baño.

tomo varios jabones que vertió en el agua, se adentró y comenzó a tallar cada parte del cuerpo, ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de semejante cosa? ¿Por qué con él? seis tenía la cabeza hecha un verdadero caos, quería olvidar la noche anterior, pero le sería imposible y más porque tendría que verlo hoy y todos los días, hablaría con él en cuanto despertara, realmente no pensó que llegaría hasta esos extremos.

Thel había despertado, notando que seis no estaba, llevo su mano a la cabeza, como carajos él había deshonrado a su especie entregándose al enemigo, ¡JODER! ¿Qué le había pasado? Él no podría creerlo aún, aunque tenía que admitir que la humana le había causado placer… Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso ahora más adelante, no tenía que ser tan "dócil" con la spartan si no volvería a pasar.


End file.
